Game of Cunning
by GodLovesYou
Summary: Voyger is at a spce station. 7 meets an ex-drone, but why did he find her? Neelix is a local celeb, but does his No.1 fan hve a hdden agnda? It seems friendly enough, but is all as it seems? Ch4 up and something sinister happens 2 Harry. 7 is OOC. R&R plz
1. The Cobalian Space Station

**Title:** Game of Cunning

**Time line:** Before 'Homestead' and 'End game'

**Summary:** Voyager docks at a space station to make repairs. Seven meets a fellow ex-drone and Neelix becomes a local celebrity, but is everything as it seems?

**Disclaimer:** As with everyone who uses this website, I do not own Voyager, the Voyager characters or anything to do with Voyager , I just write stories about them. (I don't even own the box sets, they belong to my parents.)

**Please note: **In this fanfic, Seven is more human than in the series. It is before Neelix leaves and they return to Earth, but because this is a fanfic, there is more time between the rest of the series and those two episodes, therefore meaning Seven has regained more humanity.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**My story begins in the Delta quadrant. Voyager has been flung into the furthest corners of the universe by a powerful entity known only as 'The Caretaker.' After destroying the technology that had brought them to this un-explored place, Captain Katherine Janeway and her crew have been attempting to cross the un-imaginably vast region of space that separates them from Earth, for the past seven years. Meeting strange new species, studying amazing anomalies, seeing things no human has ever seen before, Voyager sets a course for Earth, never loses hope, never gives up, and never stops believing they will get home.**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – The Cobalian Space Station **

_**Stardate 18358-75/ 0300 hours/ The Mess Hall**_

"Neelix to the bridge," Janeway's voice sounded clearly over the comm.

"On my way Captain, is everything OK?" Neelix asked, carefully putting down the saucepan he was holding, and pulling off his yellow apron over his head.

"Yes, everything is fine, I'll explain everything when you get here."

As he walked down the corridor, Neelix wondered what he was needed for. The Captain rarely called him to the bridge. It must be pretty important if she wasn't willing to discuss it over the comm, and it couldn't wait until the staff briefing at 0600 hours.

As he stepped off the turbo lift, Janeway turned, "Neelix, there's someone here I think you'd be interested to meet." She smiled at her friend as he looked at her with curiosity in his bright golden eyes.

Neelix glanced towards the viewscreen to see a friendly looking talaxian looking back at him. "Neelix, this is Mr Lextrim. He runs the space station near the Cobalian nebula."

Mr Lextrim looked at Neelix with disbelief written all over his furry face. "Neelix? **You** are Neelix?"

"You've heard of our ambassador?" Janeway asked with a slight smile.

"Heard of him? Why, he's famous. Reports of his marvellous dishes are told here every time a new ship docks. His leeola root soup is somewhat of a legend." Lextrim exclaimed. "Captain Janeway, I would be delighted if you and your crew were to come to my station to make repairs and stay as long as you want. And Neelix, when you arrive, you will be my guest for dinner."

"I'd be delighted Mr Lextrim" Neelix grinned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 18358-75/ 0500 hours/ The Mess Hall**_

Tom, Harry and a heavily pregnant B'Elanna strolled into the mess hall laughing.

"I tell you, if the holodeck safeties had been off-line, then Tom here would be boiling in a lake of molten lava." Harry said, patting Tom on the back.

B'Elanna laughed out loud. "How on earth did you manage to fall into the volcano?"

"Ah, I didn't fall, I was pushed." Tom corrected her quickly.

"Not according to the Delaney sisters," Harry chuckled as they took seats at their usual table.

"When do you speak to the Delaney sisters?" asked Tom.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Harry looked up to see Neelix coming towards them with a plate, filled with a slimy looking, blue substance.

"Neelix, what is that?" B'Elanna asked eyeing the food suspiciously.

"It's an old dish I used to make for special occasions. I call it Talaxian supreme."

"It looks worse than that hair pasta you once made." Tom joked.

"I've been digging out some of my old recipes for when we dock at the station."

"Oh yes, your a local celebrity aren't you? I guess we'd better get our autographs now, before you're in high demand."

B'Elanna giggled.

"On Talax, it's customary to take a dish with you when you're invited to dinner, and I just can't decide what to take to Mr Lextrim's. I thought you might be able to help."

"Well I'm not an expert on Talaxian foods, but I think I feel brave enough to try some 'Talaxian Supreme.' Dish some out for us" Harry suggested.

"Speak for yourself," B'Elanna retorted. "Neelix, I'll have the left overs from yesterdays lunch."

"I'll have the same" piped up Tom.

"Coming right up."

As soon as Neelix was out of earshot, B'Elanna added, "I've got a baby to look after here you know."

Smirking, Harry tool a bite of the blue food Neelix had placed in front of him.

"Well," demanded Tom after a moment, "what's the verdict?"

"Mmm," Harry grunted nodding vigorously.

"It's nice?"

Harry swallowed. "It's delicious."

Seven of nine had just entered the mess hall and had seen the three sitting together. She headed over to their table.

"Hello Seven, take a seat," B'Elanna offered, indicating the spare chair.

"Thank you," Seven accepted as she sat down.

"What brings you in here?" asked Harry, surprised at Seven's un-characteristic appearance.

"The doctor suggested I begin a regular eating routine. I..." Seven faltered. "I didn't want to eat alone."

"That's understandable," Tom replied.

"So you'll be eating with us on a regular basis then?" questioned Harry.

"If it doesn't inconvenience you."

"Of course not," B'Elanna replied, "but I thought you would be eating with Commander Chakotay."

"He's on duty." Seven's eyes were downcast.

"Oh, well you're welcome to join us whenever you want."

"Thank you." She looked up with a smile just in time to see Nelix walking up with Tom and B'Elanna's orders.

"Oh, hello Seven, what a pleasure to see you in here."

"I require ..." Seven paused while she pondered the best way to phrase her request. "I would like some lunch please" Seven finally announced.

"Why of course," Neelix answered, "What would you like?"

Seven thought for a moment more, then said, "whatever Tom and B'Elanna are having."

"Yes, of course" Neelix trotted off to fetch her meal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 18358-75/ 0600 hours/ The briefing room**_

The senior staff were in the middle of a staff briefing. Captain Janeway was at the head of the table, Chakotay and Seven were sat next to each other on her right, Tuvok was on her left, next to him was B'Elanna, next to Tom. Neelix and Harry were at the end and the Doctor was sitting at the bottom of the table.

"That's the personnel problem on deck six sorted," Janeway was saying, "Now all that remains is the matter of the Cobalian space station. It isn't often we run into a friendly place to get supplies and do repairs, so I've taken up Mr Lextrim on his offer, and as B'Elanna estimates all repairs will be complete in two days, I've decided to give the entire crew shore leave."

"I'll start working up rotating shifts of when people can leave." Chakotay suggested.

"Good idea, and Tuvok, I'd like extra security measures in place just in case"

"Aye Captain" Tuvok nodded.

"Okay, any more issues?" Janeway looked round at her senior staff. "No? Then you're dismissed."

Outside, Tom and B'Elanna caught up with Harry. "Hey, do you want to head down to the holodeck? We were thinking of watching a movie."

"Okay," He looked back to where Seven and Chakotay were standing, arm in arm. "Maybe we should invite them."

Tom and B'Elanna agreed and Seven and Chakotay accepted.

"So," Tom began as they started down the corridor, "Are you two officially 'an item'?"

"Tom!" B'Elanna scolded, slapping his stomach with the back of her hand.

Kathryn watched as her senior staff walked off laughing and smiled to herself. 'What a crew.' She thought. 'What a crew.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**OK, so you've reached the end of the first chapter of my first ever fanfic. What do you think? **_

_**Please review, it makes me feel better and gives you a chance to tell me if I'm rubbish and should give up now. **_

_**I also welcome suggestions. You can become a character in the story if you want, (but not too many of you.)**_

_**Anyway, I'd better be going now. I'll try to update soon. :)**_


	2. Innoculations

**Chapter 2 – Inoculations**

_**Stardate 12372-71/ 0400 hours/ The holodeck**_

"Captain Proton to the rescue!" Tom burst through the hatch with a heroic gesture. He stopped, and glanced around at the interior of his rocket ship. "Well, he would be if there was anyone here to rescue!" he muttered, putting his laser pistol back into it's holder. "Buster? Buster?" He sighed. "Harry, where are you?"

Harry casually strolled in. "Oh, hey Tom."

"Where on Planet X have you been?"

"Um, Megan had to finish a report from her last away mission, so I walked her back to her quarters." He looked up to see the expression on Tom's face. "I wasn't gone that long!" Harry protested.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Tom placed a hand lightly on his shoulder. "How many times do I have to tell you? You'd be better off with Tegan!"

"I've told you already, Megan's the one. She's smart, funny, and she has that cute little dimple on her cheek. And anyway, we've been getting to know each other a bit more. I've asked her on a date when we reach the station."

Before Tom could open his mouth to reply, the beep of the comm interrupted their conversation. The Captain's voice echoed around the rocket ship. "Senior staff report to the bridge. We will reach the Cobalian Space station in twenty minutes."

Tom shrugged at Harry. "OK, but don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Harry smirked. "You know, that's exactly what I said to you when you started dating B'Elanna, and now look, you're married with a baby on the way."

"Well, I guess anything is possible," Tom grinned as they headed off to change into their uniforms.

------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12372-71/ 0420/ The Bridge**_

"Mr Lextrim, once again I would like to extend to you our sincere gratitude for your gracious hospitality."

"Oh not at all Captain, I am deeply honoured that you have accepted my offer and hope you enjoy your time here immensely. Feel free to stay as long as you like, I offer my services to all your crew."

Janeway saw that he was genuinely pleased. "Thank you. We will enjoy putting our feet up, that's for sure!"

"Quite so," Mr Lextrim agreed, laughing.

"Janeway out." She turned to Tom. "Dock us at the airlock Mr Lextrim indicated please Mr Paris."

"Aye Captain."

"So tell me Chakotay," Kathryn inquired sitting in her chair, "how's Seven?"

"She's coming on in leaps and bounds. She recovers a little bit more humanity every day, and her friendships with the senior staff are flourishing, especially B'Elanna. Every time I see her she is a little bit more beautiful and I treasure every moment we are together."

Kathryn gazed at her friend smiling. She'd never seen him this happy, and it had done Seven a world of good too. 'I have to go and catch up with her sometime' she thought to herself.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a slight tremor as the docking clamps locked into place. "B'Elanna, let me know the moment you finish repairs."

"Aye Captain."

"Chakotay, as soon as repairs are complete, give the first shift permission to board the station."

Chakotay nodded. Standing, Janeway turned to Tuvok.

"Tuvok, are the added security measures in place?"

"Yes captain."

"Good." She turned on her heel. "Harry..."

"B'Elanna to the Captain"

Janeway stopped, midway across the bridge and primly tapped her comm badge."Go ahead."

"We've finished repairs Captain."

The corners of Kathryn's mouth curled up. "Thank you for being so prompt, Janeway out." She looked around. "Well, what are you all standing around for? You've got shore leave to take!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12372-71/ 0440/ Sickbay**_

The Doctor's head snapped up as Seven and Chakotay burst into sickbay panting heavily and doubled over. He rushed over to them immediately concerned. "Commander, Seven, what's wrong?" He quickly grabbed a medical tricorder and began to scan them frantically.

"I won" Chakotay gasped.

"I'm sorry Commander?" the Doctor asked, a frown knitted on his brow.

"We were having a race." Seven explained.

"A race?" The Doctor stared at them as if they had both grown two heads and a tail.

"It was fun!" Seven protested.

The Doctor's eyes grew wider and wider and Chakotay thought he was going to blow out a holographic projector. The thought made him want to laugh out loud, and trying not to smile, he addressed the hologram."It's OK Doctor. We need some inoculations for beta and gamma radiation. We are going to take a trip into the Cobalian nebula."

As the doctor turned to prepare the inoculations in silence, Seven and Chakotay shared a secret smile.

A few minutes later, fully inoculated for the nebula, Seven and Chakotay left sickbay laughing. "Did you see his face?" Chakotay guffawed.

Seven nodded, laughing so hard she could barely breathe. A young ensign walked past them, clutching a pad to his chest and Chakotay managed to contain his laughter enough to nod at him. The ensign gawped at them and quickly realising he was staring, hurried past and round the corner. As soon as the ensign disappeared, they burst into uncontrollable laughter again, doubling up and leaning on each other for support.

When they had regained composure enough to walk, they headed off to prepare for their trip the next day. Just as they were passing Tom and B'Elanna's quarters, the door slid open with a hiss, and the pair walked out with a picnic hamper.

Tom took one look at their faces. "What's up with you two?"

As they related their story, Tom and B'Elanna were sent into peals of laughter. "Oh dear," breathed Tom, "he'll be the death of me, he will."

"Ahh!" B'Elanna gasped, clutching her heavily bulging stomach.

All laughter ceased immediately and three concerned faces turned towards B'Elanna. "What's wrong?" Tom asked, holding B'Elanna up.

"Nothing, it's just the baby."

"What? The baby's coming? Now? But it's not due yet. But the doctor said it might be early." Tom spluttered, dropping the picnic. "We've got to get you to sickbay. Come on!"

Tom all but picked her up before she stopped him. "No, the baby's not coming, it's kicking! Oh, there it goes again."

Seven smiled. "May I?"

"Sure!" B'Elanna gently took her hand and positioned it under her own on top of her swelled belly.

They giggled while Tom looked at Chakotay sheepishly. Chakotay raised his eyebrows. "If that's how fatherhood changes a man, I don't think I'll ever get around to it."

"Don't worry," B'Elanna whispered in Seven's ear, "he'll change his mind."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12372-71/ 0900/ The Cobalian Space Station**_

A man sat in the corner of the dimly lit bar, unnoticed by the last few late-night drinkers. He was enveloped in a long, heavy garment that obscured odd borg implants that were scattered across his body. His brow was furrowed as his device bleeped quietly. He cursed under his breath. Why had he been picked for this job? He tried again to remotely access the database of the newly docked ship 'voyager.' They had almost fail-proof safety protocols. Yes! He'd got through. That's why he'd been picked for this job. Accessing the crew manifest, he grinned.

A picture of Seven of Nine filled the small screen of his hand-held device. "Bingo!" He whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Yeah! That's the end of the second chapter then. What did you think? Please review! Please! I need you to review, otherwise I'll get sad. :(**_

_**I've only got two reviews at the moment. TWO! And I sincerely thank 'Rono777' and 'EMcKinney' for their most gracious reviews. Thank you :D *hugs***_

_**So please review and tell me if it's a load of Codswallop. Please :)**_


	3. First Date

Chapter 3 – First Date

_**Stardate 12373-72/ 0500/ The Cobalian Space Station – The Shopping Ring**_

Harry was perched by the fountain on the shopping ring of the Space Station. He was wearing a smart/casual tee-shirt and loose fitting trousers. A bunch of pink, Tarkalian roses, freshly picked from the airoponics bay, hung by his side as he nervously bit his lip. He was combing the milling crowds with his eyes. "Where is she? Where is she?" He muttered to himself.

"Where is who?" asked a grungy voice from hid side.

Harry startled, and turned to find a man sitting on the bench, shrouded in a long, hooded garment.

"Oh, just, … just a friend of mine." Harry stuttered.

"First date?" Inquired the man casually.

"Uh, yes, as a matter of fact." Harry paused for a moment, then began to stand up. "If you'll excuse me..."

The man placed a heavy hand on his arm. "Sit down lad. I've been wondering, are you from the new arrival everyone's been talking about? Are you from 'Voyager?'" The stranger's eyes burned into Harry's with intense emotion. Emotion that Harry couldn't recognise.

"Yes, why...?"

"I'm wondering if you know someone I'm looking for. Her name is Annika Hanson?"

Harry frowned. "Annika Hanson?" _'That's strange, Seven never uses her human name' _he thought. "Yes, I know her" He said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" The man urged.

"Yes, quite sure. Why do you..."

"Where is she? Where can I find her?" the man gushed, shaking Harry slightly.

He looked at the man before answering carefully "I believe... she's taken a trip to the Cobalian Nebula with..." He grinded to a halt, deep in thought.

"With who? Well come on, spit it out lad!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Harry drew himself up to his full height, and set his face like stone. "With her boyfriend." He declared. "Now who are you ? What do you want with Seven?" He demanded.

"Thank you lad. You've been most helpful." The man quipped. With that, he vanished into the masses of people mulling round the shopping ring.

Harry's steely exterior vanished in an instant. "Wait, sir..." He frantically scrutinized the crowds: to no avail.

"Harry?" a silky voice behind him asked.

He whirled around. "Megan!"

Megan was wearing white skinny jeans that hugged her hips, showing off the shape of her legs to the best of their advantage. She had a pink halter-neck top that hung around her slim figure and complimented her curves. Her pink lip gloss brought out the colour of her top to perfection. Locks of brown, glossy hair bounced at her shoulders as she moved her head, and Harry found himself with his breath taken away.

"Wow, Megan, you look amazing"

She flashed him a dazzling smile. "Thanks Harry! Not looking too bad yourself."

Tom and B'Elanna looked on from the upper level, as Harry offered the roses to her and they walked off together. "You know," B'Elanna sighed wistfully, "Harry may have actually found, the woman of his dreams."

Tom smiled "Well... she's not a hologram, she's not a borg, she's not a cow, though admittedly that was my fault." Tom grinned at the memory of Harry, staring into the face of a cow that had been a hologram of a pretty, young Irish girl a few moments before. He shook the memory from his mind before carrying on. "She's not a lonely alien roaming Voyager's holodecks. Oh she's not an angry pilot, sabotaging the flyer to end a peace treaty at an inter-species race, you know what, you may just be right."

"Tom, I'm serious." B'Elanna scowled.

"So am I! I'm really happy for him, honest. I mean too many times I've seen him fall at the feet of women way out of his reach, and getting hurt. I'm glad he's finally found someone." _'Even if he should have gone with her sister'_ he added mentally.

Tom put his arm behind B'Elanna, and curled it round under her tummy to help support the weight of the baby. Turning to face him, B'Elanna reached out and draped her arms around his neck. Tom lowered his lips to meet her's and found the her bump was restricting his access. "I hope you're not always going to be getting between us like this." He said to her stomach, bending and kissing that instead.

B'Elanna giggled. "Come on. We need to buy some baby clothes. We haven't got anything at all that

will match that cute pair of shoes Seven got us."

------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12373-72/ 0700/ The Cobalian Space Station – Mr Lextrim's quarters**_

"I must say Neelix, this is absolutely exquisite! The marvellous tales of your cooking have not been exaggerated! What was it you call this again?"

"Talaxian supreme. I'm glad you're enjoying it Mr Lextrim"

"Oh please, call me Trax."

"OK, Trax. So, what's the history of the dish I'm eating then?"

"Ahh, well," Trax mumbled around his mouthful of blue slime, "It was a long and perilous journey... to the replicator."

Neelix laughed. "Well, sharing the history of _this_ meal had enhanced the culinary experience by about, oh, two taste buds."

Trax laughed a deep, contented laugh. "You're Cook, morale officer, ambassador, is there anything you can't do?"

"Well," Neelix said "I would imagine so. I take my duties on Voyager very seriously, you know."

"Yes, I can see that. Tell me Neelix, what is your life like aboard a starship? Always setting a course for a place thousands of light years from your home and people"

"I've thought about it a lot, but all my family was killed in the metreon cascade, and I feel Talax holds nothing for me now, except painful memories. Voyager however, took me in, gave me a home, looked after me. I have a new family now. A family with Voyager and I have a duty to them."

"Maybe so, but when Voyager reaches Earth, what then? You will always be an outsider. The whole of humanity won't accept you as easily as one small ship stranded in the Delta Quadrant! That must be beyond the call of duty. Surely you must think of settling down with other Talaxian's again."

"Well, yes, I do." Neelix admitted, his eyes saddened and downcast. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to. Captain Janeway relies on me. She has been so generous to me, I could never let her down."

Mr Lextrim contemplated Neelix over his cup of Traggle Nectar. His dark eyes focused on his companion for a moment. A cloud crossed his face and his eyes glazed over. "Of course not." He replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12373-72/ 0700/ Somewhere deep in The Cobalian Nebula**_

"Cheers!" Chakotay clinked his glass of sparkling lemonade with Sevens.

Sipping her beverage, Seven glanced at Chakotay.

"I've been wondering," she started.

"What darling?" Chakotay asked, planting a sweet kiss on her tender lips.

"We've been dating for how long now?"

"About three months now."

"Three months, one week and two days, to be precise."

"What are you getting at?"

"You said to Lieutenant Paris yesterday, you might not get around to fatherhood. I was wondering if that's the way you really felt."

Chakotay looked at her. "This is important to you isn't it?"

Seven nodded. "The doctor told me that borg implants had damaged my reproductive organs, but not to the extent that it would be impossible for me to have a child. He said I would have difficulty conceiving, and there was an increased risk of complications, but if I wanted, I could have a child. I know I'm not ready yet, but if I ever do have a child, I want it to be yours"

"I had no idea you felt that way Seven. If I ever had a child with anyone, I'd want it to be you."

"But do you want a child?" Seven's eyes searched his for a reassurance.

"Yes! Yes, I want a child. I want _your_ child. Just … not yet. Neither of us are ready."

They held each other, feeling that they just shared something special. "One day, sweetheart" Chakotay whispered, stroking her golden hair tenderly. "One day."

---------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 12373-72/ 1130/ A corridor on Voyager**_

"I had a great time tonight Harry." Megan confided as they strolled along the corridor towards her quarters, hand in hand.

"Yeah, me too"

They walked on in silence for a few minutes, until they drew up to a door and came to a halt.

"Well, this is it. My quarters."

"Yeah."

Harry placed a hand on Megan's cheek, and leaned in. Their lips met, and for a moment, they were somewhere else, no longer on Voyager, but flying through the stars, riding on a comet. Harry wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted, but they finally drew apart.

Megan entered her quarters, waving to Harry as the doors closed. She fell onto her bed, still clutching the roses he had given her. She could still feel his lips on hers, still smell the aftershave he had been wearing. She couldn't believe what had just happened. "He kissed me!" She whispered.

Harry somehow found himself in his own quarters. He could still feel the softness of her lips upon his, taste the sweetness of her breath. He flopped onto his sofa. She'd kissed him back! Had he really found 'the one?' Was it possible she was as crazy about him, as he was about her? Harry didn't know, but he certainly hoped so.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

_**So, that's chapter three. A bit more lovvy dubby. Not too much action. Hopefully the next chapter will make up for that though. :)**_

_**Sorry once again for not up-dating sooner. And as you know (if you read the note last chapter,) I need reviews! I now have three! Only three! Come on people, I know you're reading it because it says so in my traffic tab. Oh, and thank you very much to Laura Schiller, for her most helpful, constructive criticism, please keep up the good work Laura!**_

_**And as to the rest of you... get reviewing guys. I need you!**_

_**Please review! I'll give you puppy-dog eyes. *Gives reader puppy-dog eyes* If that didn't convince you, I don't know what will! Please review.**_**_I might start to beg, it could get embarrassing. (Sorry, couldn't help quoting Tom there)_**

_**So please review, for the sake of my sanity, and to let me know there **_**are****_ people who want to read this story. I might not post any more if no one reviews. _**

_**All my love, from me :)**_

_**PS: REVIEW!**_


	4. False Alarms

Chapter 4 – False Alarms

_**Stardate 17583-52/0620 hours/Captain's Quarters**_

Kathryn, dressed in a pale pink, satin dressing gown that shimmered down around her body, reclined in her favourite armchair and took a small sip of delicious coffee. Closing her eyes momentarily, she exhaled quietly and smiled, reaching for the book that was lying on the table. Depositing her coffee on the glass surface, she opened her book at the bookmark she had placed between the pages. These were the kind of days she never got to indulge in. No reports, no evaluations, no alien attacks, just a good book and a steaming cup of coffee.

The fluctuating beep of the comm intruded her bliss. "Tuvok to the Captain."

Janeway groaned, and threw her head back, before tapping her comm badge with a sigh. "Janeway here."

"Captain, I have uncovered some disturbing information."

"Tuvok. You are on _shore leave_!"

"I am ensuring the safety of the ship." His matter-of-fact tone came across over the comm and Janeway realised she wasn't going to be able to change his mind about the matter.

Janeway dismissed it with a sigh of exasperation, "What have you found?"

"I have uncovered that an unauthorised access to Voyager's database was recorded by the sensors earlier this week, and for some reason, the computer failed to inform us of this violation."

Janeway paused for a second, processing this information. She almost tutted with annoyance, but stopped herself. "That's it?"

"The technology used to probe the database, has a borg signature."

Janeway sat bolt upright in her chair. "Borg?" A panic-stricken look crossed her face as she abandoned her book alongside the cup of caffeine and headed toward her bedroom to change. "Run a full sensor sweep, I'll be right there."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 17583-52/0650 hours/The Bridge**_

Chakotay strode onto theBridge, followed shortly by Seven, with a worried frown creasing his forehead. "Borg?"

Janeway and Tuvok were clustered round tactical with Harry, Tom and B'Elanna, heads bent, intently discussing the best course of action. Janeway turned to face him. "Apparently not."

Chakotay's frown tightened like a knot being tied around his head. "I don't understand, your hail said..."

" I apologise for cutting your trip short, but it seems we've had a false alarm. There's no borg activity anywhere in this sector, as far as we can tell. There's definitely not a borg cube within ten light years.."

"But you detected borg technology?"

"The most logical explanation is that someone is using stolen borg technology." Tuvok stated, his face as blank as a sheet of paper.

"Couldn't they have been at transwarp, passing through this sector, and just probed us from a transwarp corridor?" Tom suggested.

"No." B'Elanna declared firmly, her short curls swinging around her ears as she shook her head. "That's impossible. They simply wouldn't have had the time to probe the database from transwarp, and if they'd dropped out of the corridor, they'd have left residual tachyon emissions."

"What about the nebula? Could that be masking their warp signature?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't see how." Harry mused, "Beta and Gamma radiation don't cover up warp trails, or anything for that matter."

"The gases are mainly Argon, Hydrogen and Krypton." Seven pointed out, tapping at a console. "But they shouldn't affect our sensors."

"Tuvok, run a full diagnostic on the sensor array," Janeway ordered, her lips a thin line. "lets make sure this isn't just a sensor glitch. And keep investigating, I want to know who's been poking around and exactly what they accessed." She turned to address all the senior staff. "I see no reason to cut short everyone else's shore leave, but I want you six to be on constant alert. Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary, and if you do see something, report straight back to me or Lieutenant Tuvok. And, keep this to yourselves, OK? I don't want to plunge the whole sector into chaos over something that could be no more than a sensor echo."

Six 'Aye's' passed around the congregation. And Janeway dismissed them with a nod.

As Kathryn walked back to her quarters, she thought back to earlier that day._ 'No reports, no evaluations, no alien attacks.' _"Huh!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 17583-52/0700 hours/The Mess Hall**_

B'Elanna and Tom were sprawled across the sofas in the almost deserted mess hall. A few people were chatting about the latest gossip across the room, but Neelix was no where to be seen, and they had the sofas all to themselves.

"You know, I was joking about getting Neelix's autograph before he got too busy with his fan's," Tom yawned, rubbing the back of his neck. "But I haven't seen him for an age, he must be taking this whole celebrity thing very seriously."

"Mmm" B'Elanna murmured. She stretched out her feet and placed them on the the table with a resounding thud. Her hair was tousled and deep bags under her eyes gave an outward sign to her persisting fatigue.

"Maybe we should turn in." Tom suggested, as he looked at the exhausted figure of his wife.

"Maybe so." B'Elanna agreed as she began to get to her feet. "Oh!" She clutched her stomach, as had become a common gesture to her over the past few months.

"Baby kicking again?" Tom smiled. "Lively little lady isn't she?"

"No!" B'Elanna gasped, "I think it's time!"

"It's time. Now?" Tom looked around in panic. "Come on, lets get to sickbay!"

Tom supported B'Elanna's arm as they hurried out, ignoring the curious stares from the ensigns who undoubtedly now had another piece of juicy gossip to occupy themselves and their friends with.

As they neared sickbay, B'Elanna stumbled, and Tom pulled her up before she hit the ground. "Careful!"

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one in labour!" She snapped.

"No reason to bite my head off! Remember what the doctor said: stay calm and breathe."

"Stay calm! I'm having contractions! How am I supposed to stay calm!?"

Tom didn't reply as they staggered into sickbay. "Doctor!" He called, his voice brimming with urgency.

The Doctor walked out of his office and pulling a tricorder off the side, rushed to B'Elanna's other arm.

"Symptoms?" He demanded, gently helping her onto one of the bio-beds.

"Doc, she's in labour!"

"Mmm Hmm?" The Doctor pulled out his tricorder and began scanning B'Elanna. He tapped the display several times and snapped the flap shut with a half sigh. "I'm afraid not."

"What?" B'Elanna spat. "I'm having contractions! How can you say I'm not in labour?"

"Yes, you are having contractions, but you're not producing any Oxytocin."

"How's that possible doc? Every woman produces Oxytocin when they go into labour!" Tom spluttered.

"Yes, that's exactly how I know she's not in labour."

"But... but I'm in pain! I'm having contractions! I... How..."

"Here, this should calm things down." The doctor loaded a hypospray and gently pressed it into B'Elanna's neck."

The contractions slowly subsided and B'Elanna rubbed the slight tingle that always accompanied a hypospray.

"Better?"

"Better."

"I don't get it. What caused the contractions if she wasn't in labour?" Tom asked folding his arms. sceptically.

"Your wife was experiencing what are called, 'Braxton Hicks contractions.' It's when the uterus contracts, but the birth canal isn't formed. It familiarises the womb with the movements it will inevitably have to make in labour. A 'practice' if you will. Most women will experience them at some time during pregnancy, and humans have irregular, wide-spread ones. But, in half-Klingons, such as Lieutenant Torres, they are very common and can often be at regular intervals. You can expect to experience these 'false alarms' again, right up until the real birth of your daughter."

"You mean I'm going to have to go through labour, several times, without actually giving birth?"

"Technically, it's not labour, but it will _**feel**_ like labour to you."

B'Elanna opened her mouth to object, but the motion of the doctor's holographic hand silenced her. "I'm sorry Lieutenant, there's nothing I can do to prevent them. Unfortunately, because of your Klingon heritage, these contractions are much stronger than normal and there's no way for you to distinguish between them and the real thing. You'll just have to report to me whenever you feel a contraction."

B'Elanna's jaw snapped shut.

"Good. I'm glad we are in understanding. Now, I want you to get some rest. You're physically and emotionally exhausted. Both of you." The doctor threw a meaningful glance towards Tom, who made an innocent face and shrugged.

"Whatever you say doc."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Stardate 17583-52/1900 hours/Harry's Quarters**_

Harry had just had a particularly stressful day in operations and was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Megan. As the doors slithered shut behind him, he loosened the neck of his uniform slightly and casually wandered into his bedroom. He glanced around the room, taking off his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He turned towards his wardrobe, but pivoted on his heel and returned his gaze to his pillow. An active pad lay there, the display flashing to get his attention.

"An audio message?" Harry wondered aloud to himself. Frowning, he leaned over and picked it up.

"Ah! Megan." He smiled to himself and played the message. His expression turned to one of horror as he listened to the disembodied voice that rasped out.

"Harry. I know you're dating Megan Delaney. If you don't stop seeing her, I promise you, you will regret it. Nasty things will happen if you ignore what I'm saying. Things you really don't want to happen. I can make your life hell. You would be very wise to do exactly what I say. Do not go near Megan Delaney. Do not even contact her. You will be putting yourself in grave danger. Your life itself depends on you doing as I say. Stay away from Megan Delaney!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dramatic 'duh duh duh'**_

_**So, what do you think? More action? (kinda) (well almost) (maybe) (perhaps not) Moving on.**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update. I've had three of the worst things in the world: exams, homework and writer's block.**_

_**I hope I haven't disappointed you too much (probably not) but I don't know unless you REVIEW!**_

_**Please, after my exams, I need reviews to cheer me up :) **_

_**Reviews are like chocolate, (except they don't make you fat.) I need reviews almost as much as I need chocolate, and saying I only have six, I would be getting very, very thin. (If reviews make you fat, which they don't, so actually I'm not painfully thin, but you get the idea.)**_

_**So I will try my hardest to update soon IF... (and it's a big if (get it? It's a big if? A BIG if? Oh forget it!)) ...IF you review. I think that's a fair deal as I would be doing the hard work and all you have to do is be bothered to click the button below and type a couple of sentences (or less if you wish) telling me whether it's good or bad and/or suggesting improvements/things you want in the next chapter/s.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**PS: A sincere thank you to all five individuals who reviewed my story so far. (one reviewed twice, so a special extra chocolatey drizzled thank you to EMcKinney!!!!!)**_


End file.
